Highland Mew Mew Secondary Characters
This is a list of human and Magmalite side characters in ' Highland Mew Mew' See Seasons [[Highland Mew Mew Season 1|'1']] and [[Highland Mew Mew Season 2|'2']] for synopses of mentioned episodes! Humans Nancy Elliot ' ' Gwen's mother and primary scientist of Sector 9. She is tasked with weaponizing the Purple Stoneand studying Velaira during her confinement. Nancy is also the one who oversees the MEW project once the girls have been transformed. Her daughter is very much like her—a no nonsense kind of person. However, Nancy is less irritable than her daughter and tends to maintain a calm demeanor. Despite the hectic nature of her work, Nancy is able to remain focused in difficult situations. Judy Ning ' ' [[Anya Ning|'Anya's']] mother and, for most of the story, mental tormentor. She does not see her daughter often due to the busy nature of her work, but when she does, it is hardly ever for a good reason. Judy expects perfection of Anya. As a rich tycoon, benefactor of Sector 9, and one of Nancy's bosses, she has elevated standards and no time for failure. Judy seldom leaves the facility except to handle her daughter’s academic matters and participate in school events, as she is a benefactor of St. Florian's Academy and has to be involved as a result. Her sharpness and strictness allow her to focus on succeeding in everything that she does, however she is flawed and not immune to being clouded or swayed by certain ideas or people. Magmalites Ravela ' ' Ravela is a Crystalline Manipulator, and the leader of Velaira's colony. In the series, she refrains from action until absolutely necessary and is the second Crystalline Manipulator that the main Mews encounter. Velaira keeps in contact with Ravela throughout the series, and Ravela only finally appears when she feels she must. Ravela keeps crystals on her arms and uses them to attack, preferring to use compact resources for quick and easy battle as opposed to lugging around large amounts of crystal like other colony leaders. She fights typically by shooting sharp crystal projectiles from the crystal sleeves stuck to her arms and calling them back when she is done with them. Other times, she will transform the crystal on her arms to create a sharp point on each hand for hand-to-hand combat. Ravela's voice is heard from a radio throughout the series, but she first appears in episode 19. Zarela ' ' One of the Magmalites that shows up from another neighboring colony to aid Velaira against Gwen and Miel. '''She is also fire-aligned like Velaira. Zarela appears in episode 6 of the series. Despite her valiant efforts against the two Mews, she was ultimately defeated by them, her body becoming fire before she disappeared entirely. '''Ivazen ' ' Another colony’s member who is sent to help Velaira. He is a Brute and has no powers. But, like many brute Magmalites, he is quite physically strong, proving to be a major threat in hand-to-hand combat against the Mews. Ivazen appears in episode 13 of the series, where he is ultimately defeated by the girls when they combine their powers to stop him. Evarie ' ' A Crystalline Manipulator who is in line to be the next leader of Velaira’s colony. She comes to Earth to help Velaira attack the facility. She carries a chunk of crystals with her that is meant to be transformed into a small weapon for close combat. While she is graceful, she is also dextrous and a major threat. Evarie appears in episode 14 of the series. Though she came the closest to destroying them (before Ravela, anyway), Anya stopped her. Despite her compliance, Evarie was shattered by an enraged Gwen. Enaiza ' ' The final Magmalite to arrive on Earth. She is a Brute Magmalite, like Ivazen, that is sent home with Velaira’s message to retreat and never return. Not much is made known about her other than that she is a Brute. She, however, is far different in personality than the rest of her peers. Enaiza appears in episode 21 of the series, and she is the only Magmalite to step off the planet alive. Category:Highland Mew Mew Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Aliens Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Weapon Users: None Category:Weapon Users: Fire Category:Weapon Users: Physical Category:Weapon Users: Crystal